Conversations
by PaperTowns123
Summary: Having a conversation about your type a guy with your best friend and flatmate whom you're in love with can be dangerous for your sanity. Harry should know. ONESHOT. MATURE ADULT CONTENT.


**Hi guys! I' ve had this idea on my mind for a while and this is how it turned out.** **I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all things related are not mine. **

* * *

"I like a guy who has muscles."

Harry had known it was a bad idea. They'd been having these conversations for a while now, and hearing his best-friend and flatmate, whom he had been in love with for a couple of years now, talk about what he liked in a guy was not good for him. In fact, it was slowly driving him insane.

"Really, Draco? I prefer someone who's slim, but still in shape."

He could do this. He could pretend that he didn't care what Draco's type was and that his heart didn't flutter every time some characteristic came close to what he was like. After all, he had muscles, right?

"Of course. We both know you're uncomfortable with any stranger who's bigger and stronger than you. Must be because of those wretched relatives of yours." Draco made a face. "I still wish you would give me their address so I could curse them with what they deserve. I promise it won't be traceable!" He smiled charmingly.

Harry was trying hard not to grin foolishly at that smile. When his features were under control, he snorted.

"No, Draco, I've already told you, I won't," he said.

Draco pouted. He actually _pouted_. Harry had to look away, or he would do something stupid, like crawl across the couch where they were both sitting and snog him silly. Draco soon returned to the subject they were previously discussing.

"What about hair color?" he asked.

"Well, you know I have a weakness for blonds," Harry answered, hoping that what he was feeling for his _blond _friend wasn't written all over his face.

"You never seem interrested in anybody so how should I know?" Harry almost laughed out loud at that. He merely smiled, not making any comments. "I, for one, definitely like a bloke with darker hair."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, I think you've told all of our friends often enough, especially when I was going out with Jeremy."

Not that his relationship with _that _blond had been successful. It had barely lasted longer than the one he'd had with Ginny before realising he was gay. Which was abismally short. It was also the only one he'd had since before he had moved in with Draco, three years ago. For a 22 year old guy, his love life (sex life) was kind of depressing. Especially since he was in love with his best friend.

"Ah yes, we all remember Jeremy. We all knew _that _relationship wouldn't work out!" Draco said.

"Why do you say that? Everyone else was so surprised when we broke up."

"Harry, it's obvious you like someone who lets you take control. It's your hero complex." Draco said in a tone that suggested that what he was saying was obvious. "But it's clear to me that sometimes, you need someone else to be in charge. Jeremy was a wimp. You could walk all over him and the only thing he did was smile sweetly at you. It was _bizarre_. I think sometimes you need to be, well... _dominated_." Draco finished with a smirk.

"Excuse me!?" Harry was sure he had heard that wrong. Draco absolutely right. In fact, when he took charge, Harry found it the hottest thing ever. Not only that, but hearing him say the word dominated was having an indesirable effect on certain body parts.

"Don't look at me like that! You act like someone who prefers to top, but once in a while, I'm sure you fantasise about someone tying you up and fucking you real hard."

Harry flushed. Up until know, they had only discussed what their ideal partner would be like from character to body type. They had never before talked about what they liked in the bedroom.

"See, you're blushing! I knew I was right!" Draco smiled triumphantly.

"What about you?" Harry retorted. "I'm sure _you _like to be dominated."

"Well sometimes. You know how I like to be taken care of." Harry mumbled something under his breath and the only words that could be heard sounded like 'high maintenance'. "But I am always open to new things. I don't like routine and, while bottoming is always enjoyable, I like to top too."

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He forced all images of Draco fucking him out of his mind and focused on the conversation.

"So that's your secret kink then? Topping?"

Draco's smirk grew. "Oh no Harry, topping is not a kink, it's just something I like once in a while. My secret kink is rimming."

Harry gulped. "Really?"

"Yeah, just hearing the other person's reaction always gets me all hot and bothered."

The thought of a hot and bothered Draco was all it took for him to lose the ongoing battle he had with his libido and he was hard in a second. He could only hope Draco wouldn't notice. He could barely manage to think coherently through his lust-fogged brain, never mind speak. But Draco continued to talk, oblivious to his misery.

"I mean, no matter what else you do, the reactions are _always _more intense." Draco shivered, as if imagining it.

Harry, though, had reached his breaking point. Being friends with Draco was one thing. Living with him was another. But talking about sex with him was too much, even for the Boy Who Lived. He leaned forwards and captured Draco's lips with his own.

Draco froze for a second, then moaned and kissed him back with passion. They snogged for a while, seconds, minutes, days, Harry couldn't tell. He was drowning in sensations, finally able to taste the lips he had been denied for so long. Draco pulled back after a while, and murmured "Finally," against his mouth.

Harry reared back and looked at him questioningly.

"I've been in love with you since I was 16 years old, don't look so surprised! It only took 6 years and a whole lot of determination, but now that I have you, don't expect me to let you go out with any Jeremys any time soon!"

Harry beamed and kissed him again. He pushed at him until they were both lying down on the couch, Harry on top. Before he realised that Draco's hands were not on his chest to unbutton his shirt, he had been pushed off the couch and they had switched positions. Draco smiled down at him predatorily and began to undress. Harry caught his drift and followed quickly. Once they were both naked, however, nothing could separate them. Draco nipped at Harry's jaw, then placed open mouthed kisses down his neck to his collarbone. He stopped there for a second to lick and bite at it, but quickly continued to his nipples. Those he didn't hesitate to take into his mouth, sucking them gently one at a time. When Harry was about to tell him to hurry the fuck up, because really, he was so hard it hurt and he had waited long enough for this, Draco removed his mouth. He took Harry's knees and pushed them against his chest. Harry held himself open and waited for the fingers he knew were coming. Draco surprised him though, and the first thing he felt against his tight opening was the swipe of a tongue. He almost screamed, and let out a load moan. He should have known really. Draco had said it was his kink. As it was, Harry was almost mindless with pleasure. The tongue that had been incredibly talented in his mouth was no less skillful there. Each lick brought another string of moans or groans, and Harry, who had always been very vocal, was almost embarrassed at the sounds he was making now. When Draco's tongue managed to push inside, he really did scream his lover's name in ecstasy. Draco started to fuck him with his tongue and Harry thrashed and whimpered, trying to get closer to it. He moved back and Harry cried out, only to moan again when two lubbed fingers slipped easily into him.

He was already relaxed and it took only minutes for Draco to prepare him. When he slid in, only stopping when his balls were against Harry's arse, Harry thought that nothing could ever be this intense. Draco was sweating above him and breathing harshly, but Harry had never found him more beautiful. In that moment their eyes locked, then their lips, and Draco started to move. It was utterly perfect, better than Harry could have ever imagined. Soon though, the gentle rocking of Draco's hips became long and hard thrusts, which Harry met halfway every time. They were both panting, and they barely managed to kiss before they had to separate for air. The room was filled with heavy breathing and moans. Harry closed his eyes as Draco's pounding became more intense, and one more nudge against his prostate was all it took to push him over the edge. He came with a load moan of Draco's name and Draco's thrusts became erratic as Harry squeezed his muscles around his prick. Draco came soon afterwards with a groan, and fell on top of Harry in a sweaty heap. They wraped their arms around each other, and sighed contentedly, both boys happy to be where they were. As Harry turned to kiss the top of Draco's head, he heard him murmur something against his skin.

"Next time, we try out your kink."

Harry laughed with Draco, and figured that maybe having these conversations with his best friend wasn't so bad anymore.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
